


return of the dynamic duo

by thebatman06



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: after a 8 year absence, dick returns home to gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

dick stopped the engine on his car and sat there for a moment, he was finally back home after being gone for 8 years.  
alot had happened during his time away. he changed his costume and his name. he no longer went by robin, now he was Nightwing.  
dick could hear bruce's smile when he said it for the first time during their weekly phone calls.  
bludhaven was nice,but it wasn't gotham. it wasn't home. he looked up at that familiar door and closed his eyes.  
he put his hand on the latch and pushed the car door open. he grabbed his suitcase making his way to the door.  
he rang the doorbell expecting alfred to answer it, instead he got kate.  
"hey dick." she said opening the door. "hi kate, where's alfred?" he asked her.  
"he's visiting his daughter,julia." kate answered. "does bruce know you're back?"  
"i was hoping to surprise him." dick admitted." i told him i was meeting with my friend from central city."  
"wally right?" kate guessed. "yeah." dick said grinning. "have you proposed yet?"  
"no,not yet." kate said blushing." renee doesn't even suspect a thing." "i'm glad you confided in me,kate." dick said.  
"do you have it?" she asked holding out her hand. dick goes into his pocket and pulls out a white little box.  
"here you go,it wasn't easy." he said." my guy made it especially for you."  
"thank you,dick." she pulled him in for a hug. the door opened and bruce came in.  
"kate,the foundation wants to honor me for carrying on mother's work." he said.  
he walked into the living room and stopped. bruce couldn't believe his eyes.  
there stood dick, alittle older now, a earring,a shaved head. he wore a leather jacket and black jeans.  
complete with black boots. "bruce, how are you?" dick asked. "my boy,you look different." bruce said starry eyed.  
"you don't like it?" dick asked concerned. "no,it's just that you don't look like the boy who left." bruce said.  
"is that a good thing?" dick asked. "yes,i like this look." bruce said walking up to dick.  
"i didn't know you were coming back." bruce said. "it was a surprise." dick said.  
"you definitely surprised me."bruce said touching dick's cheek."i'm glad you're home."  
"really?" dick asked closing the distance between them. "yes " bruce said kissing his lover.  
"hey di-" kate said coming back into the living room."oh you're back." she said .  
they broke apart and bruce turned to look at kate.  
"hey cuz." bruce said wiping his mouth. "i was just getting ready to leave." she said grinning at them.  
"thanks for your help,dick." she grabbed her coat and looked back at them.  
"also,welcome back." she said blowing them a kiss and closing the door.  
"what did she thank you for?" bruce asked.  
"i got her a engagement ring." dick said."She's gonna propose to renee."  
"so that's why she bought out that new italian place." bruce said."i was gonna take you out to dinner there."  
"oh bruce,i don't care about that." dick said."we can stay in."  
"so how are you doing?"bruce asked."how long do you plan on staying?"  
"my friend,carla." dick said going to the couch."i gave her the rest of my rent money."  
"why?" bruce asked. "because i knew i wasn't coming back." dick said." i have a life here,friends,and you."  
bruce sighed and was surprised that he had done it.  
he knew that dick made the decision to leave 8 years ago,a decision that bruce convinced himself he was ok with.  
"what are we,bruce?" dick asked." to each other i mean."  
"everything." bruce said. dick felt that throughout his whole body.  
"we are family,your my world." bruce continued." i love you,dick."  
"I love you too,Bruce." dick said."always." bruce held out his hand and dick took it.  
he led the young man into the kitchen,where there was a set up.  
the kitchen table had a tablecloth on it and there was two plates. in the middle a candle.  
bruce took his lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle. he pulled out dick's chair and the boy sat down.  
bruce then sat down in his. he lifted the lids off the plates. "what is this?" dick asked poking at it.  
"it's duck." bruce said smiling. "who was this for?" dick asked.  
"it was for kate and renee,but then i found out she bought out the whole restaurant ." bruce said.  
"you cooked all this?" dick asked." yeah,i guess some of the stuff alfred taught me stuck." bruce answered.  
"did i upset you when i left?" dick asked. "i was upset at first,but i got over it." bruce said."you needed time and i was ok with that."  
"i'm glad we had time apart,i think we both needed that." dick worked out."It made me appreciate what we had."  
"i feel the same way,dick."bruce said grabbing dick's hand."i know that we are stronger now."  
"so what's this about a honor?" dick asked. "well,you remember Kate and I started the kane foundation." bruce said.  
"yes, kate came to bludhaven and opened a chapter there with clarice holden." dick brought up.  
"how is clarice?" bruce interrupted. "her and walter got married in hawaii." dick mentioned."it was a lovely ceremony."  
"wish i had been there." bruce said. "me too,my love." dick said.  
"so her and Mavis Lawson are working the chapter of the kane foundation in bludhaven." dick explained." it was the best thing that ever happened to the city."  
"was it really that bad when you got there?" bruce asked. "yes it was." dick said."it was hard,but i had some help."  
"this wally person?" bruce asked. "yes wally was a great help." dick said.  
"he works with barry allen?" bruce asked. "yes wally is barry's brother in law." dick revealed.  
"so about the honor, i don't have a date." bruce said. "you probably have plans."  
"no i don't,."dick admitted."I would love to be on your arm when you receive your honor for the great work you do in honor of your mom."  
"great,then it's a date."bruce said."tomorrow night at the ballroom on culver drive."  
the two lovers sat in comfortable silence eating their meal the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate proposes. a surprise.

kate sat at the table waiting and waiting. she was nervous,bruce called her at her apartment moments before she left.  
"you alright,cuz?" bruce asked. "yeah,no big deal." she said." just gonna ask the woman i love to marry me."  
"katherine you got this,your a kane." bruce said."you're right,i do got this." kate said flipping her hair.  
kate was brought out of her thought by the waiter. "miss kane?" he said. "yes?" kate said turning to look up at bhim.  
"miss montoya is here." he said. "also,don't worry,my grandmother is from spain." kate lifted an eyebrow.  
"the food you want,they don't know how to cook it,but i do." he said. "what's your name?" kate asked him.  
"rogelio." he answered."thank you,rogelio." kate said "that means alot."  
renee came to the table wearing a black pencil skirt and pink top with spaghetti straps.  
"renee?" kate said surprised. "i thought i'd do it up tonight." she said smiling.  
"woah." kate said trying to breathe. "you don't like it?" renee asked.   
"yeah i like it." kate said."you look amazing." she looked renee up and down. " babe you didn't have to dress up for me."  
"i wanted to,you bought out the restaurant and brought me here." renee said."it's not like you,it's more your cousin's style."  
"i know,but i just wanted to do something special." kate explained. "we have been together for 5 years and when we went to spain and saw little jason."  
"i saw how you looked at him and i want you to know,i feel in love with him too." renee looked at her girlfriend and seen that she was serious.  
"kate,what are you saying?" she reached out and grabbed kate's hands. kate reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a velvet box.  
"Katherine,is that?" renee asked. "I cannot wait to reunite our family and when we do." kate started." i'm hoping we'll be doing it with you as my wife."  
kate got up from her seat and got down on one knee in front of renee. " renee maria montoya,will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
"eternally yes." renee answered. kate slipped the ring onto her finger and stood to kiss her fiancee. the whole restaurant erupted into glorious applause.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
dick tried to feign as much interest in mrs.draven's story about how her husband started frisco's. but the young man was as bored as he could be.  
"dick dear,you should come to the store." mrs.draven said." doreen misses you."  
"i um,i don't know." dick stammered. "mrs.draven,i just got my boy back." bruce cut in.  
"once he's settled in,i'll send him you're way."bruce told her.  
"ok bruce." she said pinching dick's cheek. the woman walked away after that.  
"oh gosh,bruce."dick said clutching the older man's arm."you saved me,thank you."  
"i will always save you,blue bird." bruce said."never forget that."  
"boys." martha said coming over to them.   
"mother." bruce greeted her." i didn't know you'd be here."  
"and miss my son being honored for all the great work he's done?" martha said." never."  
"your father would be so proud of you." martha continued.   
"mother,that's all i've ever wanted to hear." bruce said.  
"there's lucius." dick said.   
"hello everyone." lucius began." we are here today,to honor Bruce."  
"his decision to create the kane foundation,was one of love for this city and it's citizens."  
bruce looked around and couldn't help but feel immense pride at what he created.  
"that's why wayne enterprises is awarding bruce with the light award." lucius went on."because he is truly Gotham's light."  
the room broke out into applause.  
bruce got up on stage and lucius handed him the award. "thank you,Lucius." bruce said." i do what i do,because i love this city."  
"and i love the people who live in it." bruce held the award and winked at dick.  
"i also want to thank,mr.fox,my mother, Martha Wayne,and my husband,Richard." Bruce said looking at them.  
"if it wasn't for them pushing me to do this,it wouldn't have become a reality."  
bruce held up the award and then proceeded down the stage. "bruce,you called me your husband." dick said as they walked over to the refreshment table.  
"you are my husband." bruce said grabbing one of the cups of punch. "we aren't married." dick said.  
"let's change that." bruce said."stay here."  
bruce went across the room and went over to where kate and renee were sitting.  
"how would you two like to attend a wedding?" he asked them. "wait your finally doing it?" kate asked him.  
"yes i am." bruce said."for the first time,i'm putting myself first."  
"how does it feel?" kate asked. "it feels damn good." bruce said smiling.  
"so where are the nuptials taking place?" kate asked. "the beach." bruce said." it feels right."  
"you have been my best friend since we were kids." bruce admitted."be my maid of honor?"  
"like you have to ask." kate said. "bruce." lucius called him.  
bruce walked over to him. "woman from city hall is here." lucius said.   
"how?" bruce asked. "i called her down here." lucius said."just sign the papers and we can get this show on the road."  
bruce returned to dick's side and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
she handed them both pens. they then signed their names on the marriage license.  
"you two can now get married." she said. she handed them the certificates and left.  
the drive to the beach was longer then dick had expected.  
when he got out of the car he was greeted by his uncle robert.  
"hello dick,i know it's been awhile." robert said."but when i heard that you were getting hitched,i knew i had to be apart of it."  
"i know i'm not john but would you mind?" he asked. " no i don't" dick said he grabbed robert's arm and began their descent.  
the walked in the sand to a spot in the sand. there stood martha,alfred,kate,renee and mildred,along with wally.  
bruce stood there next to the priest. "is that miss carrie?" dick asked robert. "yes,she insisted on marrying you today."  
"who gives this man away?" the priest asked. "i do." robert said.   
"i was informed,that the grooms don't have any vows-" she announced.  
"i would like to say something." dick interjected. "go ahead." carrie prodded.  
"we have been together for along time." dick began."but then i left."  
"eight years we've been apart." dick said."but this past month has been a world wind."  
"i knew that we'd be together forever,i didn't know that this is how we'd get there." dick said."but i'm so glad to be on this ride."  
bruce took a breath and began. "i took you in and i made a vow." bruce lifted dick's chin up so they could see into each other's eyes.  
"now we stand here on this beach and i make another." "it's always gonna be us,no matter what." bruce declared.  
"i hope that you don't mind me saying this,but we are dynamic and this is just a promise that we'll keep doing that for all time."  
"by the power vested in me by the state of new jersey,i now pronounce you spouses for life." carrie said." go head and plant one on em,brucie."  
bruce dipped dick and kissed him. "bruce,we did it." dick said excitedly. "we actually did it."  
"you doin alright?" bruce asked. "i'm doing great,i haven't felt this good in a long time." dick said."i'm back home and i'm with the man i love."  
"what's not to like?" dick asked. "i don't know." bruce said."i just know that i have you back and i'm never letting go."  
"then don't." dick said with a whisper. "i wanna go home."   
"then let's go." bruce said. he put his hand on dick's lower back and led him to the car.they then made the journey back to wayne manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dynamic duo meets kate and renee's son.

when bruce and dick sat down in the living room after coming in from their trip,they looked at presents that were sat atop the coffee table and surrounded it.  
"Gosh bruce,do you think we actually have time to go through these?" dick asked as he sat on the couch.  
"well dick,we can certainly make time." bruce said. "make sure to write everyone a thank you note."   
"which one should we open first?" bruce asked. "how about that one?" dick pointed to a rectangle box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.  
"let's see." bruce said. "oh,it's from diana and steve." bruce opened the present and it was a silver pan.  
"bruce,our names are engraved in grecian." dick smiled. "how nice of them to give this to us."  
"have kate and renee called back?"bruce asked. "no,as far as i know their still in spain." dick explained.  
"it Was nice to see everyone on mother's side." bruce admitted. "bruce,did they really not like your dad?" dick asked.  
"i don't remember much from that time." he answered."mother always says that our family is complicated."  
"what that's blue present?" dick asked. "it's from clark and lex." Bruce said.  
dick took it from bruce and tore it open. "wait this is a picture of us." dick said."wait is this?"  
"it was that weekend after you came back,apparently olsen took that picture of us." bruce answered  
dick held up the picture, it was the weekend following his return to gotham.  
everyone was at the park. bruce and dick were watching clark play with his son,connor.  
"you know what i love about that picture?" bruce asked dick. "how happy we look."  
bruce had on a gray sleeveless shirt and blue gym shorts.  
dick had on stripped t shirt and green basketball shorts. bruce had his hands on dick's waist.  
"jimmy olsen took this?" dick asked."it's so intimate."  
"i think that's what makes it a great picture,we weren't aware it was being shot." bruce said.  
dick sat the picture down on the table next to the couch. "this one is from the girls." bruce said.  
bruce opened the package and seen that there was a leather jacket in it.  
"think this is for you,blue bird." bruce said handing the jacket to dick.  
dick turned it around and gasped. the jacket had a robin embroidered on it, banners saying rockin robin were surrounding the bird.  
"i love it." dick said grinning. the doorbell rung and bruce got up to answer it.  
he opened the door and was met with the sight of Kate and renee. they had a boy with them.  
"girls." bruce said."you're back early."  
"we couldn't wait to get home." renee said."we got hitched."  
renee and kate both held up their hands. "so who is this?" bruce asked as he let them in.  
"bruce,dick."kate said geniunely smiling."we'd like you to meet Jason montoya,our son."  
"nice to meet you,jason." bruce said." i'm bruce,that's my husband,dick."  
"hello." jason said hiding behind kate's legs. "were moving into my childhood home,we just wanted you guys to meet the newest member of our family."  
"the three of you have to come over." dick said."also thanks for the new jacket."  
"you will receive your thank you card in the mail." dick added.  
"looking forward to it." renee said.  
"mr.wayne." bruce said holding out his hand. dick took his husband's hand .  
"alfred's with julia." bruce mentioned. "we have the manor to ourselves."   
"bruce,what about the rest of the presents?" dick asked. "it can wait." bruce said leading dick up the stairs. "right now i want to unwrap you."  
bruce pushed opened the door to his room and picked dick up bridal style.  
"bruce,are you carrying me over the threshold?" dick asked looking into bruce's eyes. "we are married,my dear boy." bruce said.  
bruce walked into the room and laid dick down. "i'm so happy were here." bruce laid down and brought dick with him.  
"i'm just grateful i have you again,those eight years apart were so difficult." bruce spilled out.  
"you have me,bruce." dick promised."always."   
the duo laid there in their bed,happy and continent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interview with gossip gerty.

it took dick a mere week to get back into the groove of gotham.  
bruce and dick lived a relatively quiet life as married men.  
but one woman wanted the scoop on the dynamic duo, Gossip Gerty  
and the guys were willing to let her into their home for a exclusive interview.  
gerty turned to her cameraman and nodded once dick had sat down.  
"hello gothamites,it's gerty." she said."i'm here in the home of my good friend,Bruce Wayne!"  
"brucie,thank you for allowing us into your humble abode." she said sweetly.   
"gerty,you have always been good to me." bruce said."i knew that if i came to you,you would treat this with the utmost care."  
"Of course i would." she said grabbing his arm. " i don't know if everyone was aware, but dick had went away for a while." bruce began.  
"but he came back about two months ago,within that time frame we decided it was time to make this thing official."  
"i have never felt more at home then when i returned from bludhaven." dick put in."no welcome felt as genuine as the one i experienced."  
"brucie,did you propose back then?" gerty asked knowingly. "Yes,i did." bruce confirmed. "as a matter of fact,the night i proposed we took a picture.'  
dick left the room and brought back a picture of him and bruce,dick's hand in view and his engagement ring on display.  
"i know people might find us odd." dick said. "why?" gerty asked. "well,bruce is obviously older them i am." dick answered.  
"I bet they believe that i'm after his money." dick continued. "but the reasons i love bruce have nothing to do with what's in his pockets."  
dick placed his hand on his heart."it's in here." he declared." I know that probably sounds cheesy."  
"dick dear,gotham loves you because your you unapollegetically." gerty said.  
"i'm glad to hear it." dick said flashing gerty a smile. bruce smiled at his boy.  
"so dick grayson or do you prefer richard wayne?" gerty said." is back in gotham,what's next?"  
"well,i just want to do my part to keep gotham the great city it has always been." dick explained." now,i'm not merely as talented as batman or robin."  
"i hear he's going by a new name now." gerty said. "i believe it's nightwing?"  
"i,like my husband." dick continued."just want to give back to this wonderful city."  
"it's given us so much over the years." bruce continued."we just want to return the favor."  
"oh,i prefer Richard Wayne." dick said giving bruce a peck on the cheek.  
"did you say yes immediately or did you have reservations?" gerty asked dick.  
"this man took me in after my parents and brother,drew were senselessly murdered." dick explained."he didn't have to."  
"i saw his heart on that day,i was a child then." dick clutched bruce's hand."the way we fell in love happened gradually."  
"yes he was my ward." bruce said. "but we are also a family." dick said."us,martha,alfred."  
"of course i said yes immediately." dick had so much passion and it made bruce love the younger man more.  
"we are there for each other,we saved each other." dick explained.  
"this man is enough for me." dick finished."he always was."  
gerty wiped away tears. "oh bruce and dick,thank you for this exclusive look into your lives."   
"until next time,gothamites." gerty said."thank you for watching gossiping with gerty."  
"turn it off,marty." she said. "you got it,boss."  
"thank you for trusting me." she told bruce. once marty packed everything into the van,gerty kissed bruce on the cheek and gave dick a big old hug.  
"you are the only one i do trust." bruce said to her.  
with that,gerty and marty left wayne manor.  
"so mr.wayne, fancy some dinner?" bruce asked. "of course,brucie." dick answered.  
"i'll get started." bruce said walking into the kitchen.  
dick adjourned to the living room to watch tv.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick takes ace for a walk.  
> dick and wally friendship.

while bruce was busy at the foundation, dick took ace for a walk.  
that was when he ran into wally. "hey dick." wally said hugging his best friend. "what's up ace?"  
he scratched the dog behind his ears. "hey wally, did bart and iris like the weeding present?" dick asked.  
"yeah they did." wally explained."barry seems to really enjoy it."  
"bruce insisted on picking out the present." dick told his friend. "so how are things in central city?"  
"there good,roy and i just got back." wally revealed. "did you have a good time?" dick asked.  
"i Did,i think we're more in love now."wally explained."then when we first started the trip."  
"you two are perfect for each other." dick said. ace barked and nuzzled wally.  
"barry's cousin in bludhaven said that bruce and kate opened up a chapter of the foundation." wally said.  
"yeah,kate's in charge of it." dick responded."it was important to them that they do this in multiple cities."  
"you and roy should come by the manor,we would love to have you guys." dick suggested."i just might take you up on that." wally said.  
Please do." dick supplied."it would mean alot to us." "do you mind if i play with ace?" wally asked. "no dude,of course not."  
dick went to sit down on the bench and watched while his best friend played with ace.  
"dick?" he heard a voice say. 'carla?" dick said surprised."i thought you were moving to dallas?"  
"oh we did." carla said."we just came back to visit dex's mother."  
"oh,that's nice." dick said motioning for her to sit down. "heard that you and bruce got hitched." carla mentioned slyly."it's about damn time."  
"excuse me?" dick said. "well,all the tension and the longing looks." carla stated."it was gettin to be too much."  
"what?" dick said. " we thought we were gonna have to push you two together,but you came to it on your own." carla said."thank the lord."  
"i didn't think we were THAT bad." dick said looking at wally and ace. "oh honey." carla said. "your just darling."  
"well,we are better now." dick said getting annoyed. "yes,you are." carla agreed."have you heard from tiffany?"  
"her and doreen are moving to coast city." dick explained. "does her father still work at Ferris?" carla asked.  
"yes he does." dick confirmed."my uncle worked with him." "worked?" carla said.  
'unfortunately,he was fired for stealing parts and selling them." dick said.  
"sorry to hear about that." carla said. "it's fine,we didn't really get along and he was trying to extort money from bruce." dick bought up.  
"oh there you are,carla." dexter said. "time to go."  
"ok,well it was great seeing you." she stood up and hugged dick.  
"same,we should link up sometime."dick suggested.  
"i can call bruce and we can set it up." dexter said.  
"ace is tuckered out." wally said. "thanks buddy." dick said as wally handed him ace's leash.  
"don't mention it." wally said."gotta jet."  
"come on,ace let's go home." dick said as he started walking toward the park exit.  
**************************************************************************  
bruce was soaking in the tub. he had a very stressful day at the foundation.  
he's pretty sure selina disguised herself and came into the foundation just to flirt.  
he's glad he told dick to go home and take ace for a walk.  
he didn't feel like breaking up another fight between them.  
julia was downstairs and bruce was pretty sure she was making sure alfred wasn't doing any work.  
after dunking his head under to rinse out the shampoo he drained the tub. got up wrapped himself in his towel and walked into the bedroom.  
dick walked in at the right moment. "so,how was the walk?" bruce asked. "wally was in town." dick said."him and ace had loads of fun."  
"what about you?" bruce asked. "i walked him before wally got there,hello." dick said." i ran into carla walken."  
"oh really?" bruce asked putting on underwear. " yeah,her and dexter were in town visiting his mother." dick said.  
"oh yeah,it's steven's brother's birthday." bruce said. "the brother that went to that school you went too?" dick asked.  
"the very same one." bruce put on a shirt and motioned for dick to join him in the bed.  
bruce went into his bedside dresser and pulled out his yearbook.  
he pointed to dexter's picture. it read: Stephen Dexter Walken. and next to it bruce's picture.  
"were the two of you,friends?" dick asked. "i like to think we were." bruce said." but the truth is i don't really know."  
"i thought we were close,but him and his brother were closer." bruce said." which makes sense,cause their brothers."  
"are you gonna go out there next week?" dick asked. "yes,i want you to come with." bruce said."that will make it more bearable."  
"of course,bruce," dick said."you know i'm here for you." "i know,smart pup." bruce said clutching dick's hand.  
dick let his hand go."time to take a bath,i reek." dick said getting out of bed.  
"I Love your scent." bruce said huffing in dick's ear. "you dog." dick said play hitting bruce.  
"be right back." he said. dick went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.  
once it was done he got in and the hot water felt so soothing .  
he spent so many days trying to get back to normal that he didn't realize that crime had been so slow.  
as dick soaked in the bath he wondered how long this peace would last in gotham.


	6. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce and dick go to bruce's high school reunion.  
> bruce reunites with a old friend.

bruce and dick arrived at the reunion.  
roxbury fielding academy. bruce hadn't been here since graduation.  
on the way to the academy,they passed the diner,that bruce and harvey frequented.  
once inside the school, bruce was immediately swarmed by his former classmates.  
dick quickly made his way to the refreshment table.  
"what would you like kid?" the bartender asked. "the strongest thing you have." dick said.  
"are you old enough?" a voice said. dick turned around and was met with the sight of two-face.  
"harvey,what are you doing here?" dick asked. "this is bruce and I's old haunt." harvey said.  
"why wouldn't i be here?" bruce came over laughing. " i was talking with my classmate walter and he just told me the funniest thing."  
bruce turned and seen harvey. "harvey,my old friend." he pulled him into a hug.  
"it's good to see you,old boy." harvey said hugging him back. "i Missed this,our friendship."  
"I have as well." Bruce said. "you should come by the manor,we'd love to have you." dick suggested.  
"i would love to see the old place again." harvey revealed. "you know you are welcomed there,my old friend."bruce said.  
the room erupted into a frenzy and there was lightbulbs flashing.  
"who is that?" harvey asked, " it's Cliff Meadows." bruce said.  
"who is that girl?" harvey asked. " that's claire mumford." dick said. "the winner of the miss gotham pagent."  
" i heard that they were dating,but i didn't believe it." dick said.  
"didn't you go to school with her?" bruce asked. "yes i did." dick answered." of course we ran in different circles."  
"dick,is that you?" claire said waving from the other side of the room.  
Looks like she recognized you,pup." bruce said smiling at his husband.  
"bruce,harvey." cliff said raising his hat to them. "we watched the interview you did with gerty." claire said."it was just darling."  
"we were rather inspired." cliff confessed. "i'm glad we could inspire you,clifford." bruce said. "bruce,ol boy."cliff said."you have always been a inspiration."  
dick had to be honest the only reason he was enjoying this was because he was seeing a whole new side of his husband  
a side he hoped to see more and more as the years go on. bruce caught dick staring at him and the younger man blushed.  
"what?" bruce asked. "this bruce,i like him alot." dick said."please keep him alive."  
" i will try to." bruce said." for you." dick nodded. "are you ready to go?" bruce asked." i've had my fill of all this nostalgia."  
"yeah, let's get outta here." dick said. the couple grasped hands and left the cafeteria.  
"you know dick,summer starts next week." bruce said as they got in the car. "yes." dick prodded.  
"how would you feel if we took a trip?" bruce asked his husband. "where to?" dick asked.  
"it's a secret." bruce said."i want it to be special." "bruce,it will be special." dick said."you will be there."  
"i will have to let alfred and julia know." bruce said. "yes of course." dick said.  
"we'll leave on monday." bruce said. "i can't wait,bruce." dick said happily.


	7. Swellview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to swellview
> 
> Special guest: ray manchester and henry hart

Bruce looked to his left and saw his sleeping beauty.  
He had to admit,it was entirely his fault.  
They had to leave at the break of dawn.  
He looked to his right and saw the swellview sign.  
The last time he and ray spoke,there was talk of them coming to gotham.  
But Bruce knew he had to make the first move.  
Bruce thought back to the night of the reunion.  
Harvey asked if ray would show up. Much to Bruce and Harvey's surprise he did.  
Ray's time at the school was brief,but he became fast friends with Bruce and harvey.  
Dick and henry were treated to tales of the trio's troublemaking days.  
The batcopter touched down onto the helipad.  
Henry and charlotte were waiting at the door of the rooftop.  
Bruce gently nudged dick.  
The younger man woke.  
"Were here,dick." Bruce said.  
"Really?" Dick said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Yes,you slept through the entire journey." Bruce said smiling at his husband.  
Bruce turned off the engine.  
Then they opened the doors.  
"Welcome back to swellview."henry held out his hand.  
"Henry,we've known each other too long." Bruce said. He pulled the younger man in for a hug.  
Henry hugged back.  
"Charlotte,good to see you."dick said as she hugged him.  
"Oh and Barbara wants to know when you'll make it out to our neck of the woods."  
"Just tell me when." She replied.  
"Shall we?" Henry said opening the door.  
"Lets." Dick said.  
"Ladies first." Charlotte went first and the boys followed.  
The ride down the elevator was a doozy.  
The doors open and dick was the first out.  
"You still haven't fixed that thing?" He asked henry.  
He just shrugged. "Bruce,dick." Ray said turning the couch around.  
"Ray,buddy."Bruce said coming closer.  
The two men hugged. "It's great to see you."  
"We thought it was a good time for a trip." Bruce said."thought I would surprise boy wonder with a visit with you and kid danger."  
"I'm glad you guys are here." Henry said.  
"I'm glad we're here too." Dick agreed.  
"So,what's there to do in swellview?" Bruce asked.  
"Why don"t we just wing it?" Ray asked.


	8. swellview part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo's time in swellview continues.

Henry and ray came through the door first.  
They hadn't been to Ralph's since their first night fighting crime.   
But,it seemed like the perfect time to return.  
Bruce and dick came in right after.   
"This place sure is hoppin." Dick said.   
"Ray and I have been meaning to come back." Henry explained.  
"Bat-burgers,on the house."Leanne said setting the four plates on the table.  
"Bat-burgers?" Ray asked looking at her.  
"My cousin works at the Ralph's in gotham,she got Me the hook up." Leanne said.  
Once she was gone Bruce spoke.  
"Alfred taught me how to cook." Bruce revealed.  
"Bruce's burgers are amazing." Dick said.  
"You have to say that,your married to him." Ray said. "Raymond,be nice." Henry said.  
"Bruce knows I'm only joking."ray said."We're buddies."  
" you know henry,you're old enough to become a camp counselor." Bruce said.   
"I have thought about it." Henry said.  
"Your passion for flora and fauna was infectious." Bruce said."I was thrilled to be your teacher."  
"Is it true,bruce?" Henry asked."it was all over the news here last week."  
"I have to be honest,I've been trying to wear Mrs.tettweiler down for close to six years." Bruce revealed."she finally sold me the property."  
"That's great,Bruce." Ray said."but what are you really asking?"  
"My star pupil,becoming camp counselor." Bruce said."do for the next generation,what I did for you."  
"I would be honored to,Bruce." Henry said reaching across the table to shake hands with Bruce.  
"My good friend,dr.isley was impressed by you."  
Bruce said.  
"Her work was inspiring,the fact that she even knows who I am." Henry says excitedly."is a great honor."  
"Henry,this sounds like a great opportunity." Ray said. "Oh ray." Henry said remembering.  
"Don't worry about it,kid." Ray said smiling.  
"I will still be here when you get back."  
"You're ok with it?" Henry asked.  
"Of course,I care about you."ray declared."I love you." Ray placed his hand upon Henry's cheek  
"I love you too." Henry said giving ray a peck on the lips. "This is going to be goood." Henry said raising his fist in the air.  
"Bruce you have to come more often and make these burgers." Ray said."their awesome."  
Henry's wiz watch started going off.  
Henry opened his watch."what's up char?"  
"You guys have to come back to the man cave quick."she said."are you guys at Ralph's?"  
"Yup,but we're on our way." Henry said closing his watch.  
"Sounds like we're needed back at the man cave." Bruce said.  
"Yup,let's grab these bad boys to go." Dick anzwred.  
"They are so cool,I swear man." Henry said.  
Leanne came back to the table with their to go containers.  
They then left the diner and got into ray's van and made their way back to junk and stuff.


	9. swellview part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Michael's party.

once the guys were back in the man cave charlotte gave them the rundown.  
"Michael Gladwell is in town." Charlotte said.  
"You mean michael hunter." Bruce said.  
"No,when he married felice Gladwell."charlotte said."he took her last name."  
"How progressive of him."dick said.  
"What's our old classmate got to do with anything?" Ray asked.  
"Appearantly he's in town throwing this really huge party and he's invited the two of you." Charlotte explained.  
"Ray and henry or captain man and kid danger?" Henry asked.  
"You and ray." She answered."alfred called,said that gladwell Sent you two a invite as well."  
"Well wouldn't want to disappoint mike." Henry said."shall we?"  
"You read my mind,henry." Bruce said.  
"Charlotte,so we still have those tuxedos?" Ray asked.  
"Sure do."she said."we have two more for our friends to wear."  
Charlotte went to go and henry stopped her.  
"Jasper called and said he's ok." Henry said.  
"Thank god,you think that boy would remember to call." She said.  
"he said he lost his phone and drex had to let him use his." Henry explained.  
"How did he lose it?" Char asked.  
"He dropped it down a volcano."henry explained.  
Charlotte sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Next time drex calls tell him that if he gets my boyfriend killed,I'm gonna kill him got it?"  
Henry smirked." Yes mam."  
"Now I'm gonna go get those tuxes." She said turning to walk away.  
************************************************  
Henry looked around at everyone here.  
He didn't know anyone here and half of them he seen on tv.  
He felt nervous at first,but then he remembered that his boyfriend was right next to him.  
His best friend was right behind him and Bruce flanked his side.  
"Nervous kid?" Ray asked looking at him.  
"Not anymore." Henry said.  
Look,you get bored."ray explained."we can always blow this joint and go back to the mannex."  
"We were invited to this fancy party by a friend of yours." Henry said.  
"I wouldn't necessarily call me And mike friends." Ray said looking around. "I barely spoke to the guy."  
Music started playing and everyone started dancing.  
Henry and ray finally made it to a table that said reserved for ray manchester.  
"That's weird." Ray said. "If you say you weren't friends with him,I believe you." Henry said."but he thinks you are."  
"You know I was thinking." Henry begin."Bruce says that as councilor I'll have my own cabin."  
"Yeah?" Ray poked. "You didn't get to have a normal childhood,camping is apart of that."henry explained.  
"Prudence,are you asking me to come with you to flower camp?"ray questioned.  
"It's actually called camp florafauna."henry corrected."and yes I am."  
"Of course I'll go with you."ray said.  
"Yes!" Henry shouted. The other patrons looked at him. "what?" He said.  
"Ok were definitely gonna need to buy you some camping equipment and the various essentials."henry said excitedly.  
Bruce came over to the table. "We heard you all the way on the dance floor." He said.  
"Ray said yes to coming with me to florafauna." Henry said.  
"Gosh henry,that's some great news." Dick said.  
"I guess the camp is going to be a lot safer with the four of us being there."  
"Your coming too?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah,while these two geek out over their flowers."dick said." You and I can check out the other stuff the camp has to offer."  
" sounds like a plan to me." Ray said highfiving dick.  
A woman came over to the table with a worried look on her face.  
"Felice,what's wrong?" Bruce asked.  
"It's Mikey,he hasn't made it." She said.  
"What do you mean?" Ray questioned." I thought he was here."  
"No,he was at the hotel,but I called Clarence and he says that Mike's room was empty." She said crying.  
"Don't worry,felice." Bruce said."we'll get to the bottom of this."  
The four men got up and made their way to the door.  
Charlotte followed.  
"What happened?" She asked  
. "Michael is missing." Bruce said."we're going back to the man cave and figuring out what to do next."  
"Ok,got it." She said." Let's go."


End file.
